The present invention relates to a rotary parlour for milking of animals, wherein the parlour comprises a rotary platform arranged to constitute a support surface for the animals, stalling means arranged to divide the platform into stalls for receiving individual animals, driving means arranged to rotate the platform and milking means arranged to be attached to the animals.
Principally, rotary parlours are used for milking cows and to reduce the working time for the operators. The parlours have an automatic cow entry and exit, which eliminates the working time for the operators when controlling the moving of the cows to and from the stalls. There are two types of rotary parlours, internal rotary parlours, where the cows face outwards and the operators work from the inside of the platform, and external rotary parlours, where the cows face inwards and the operators work from the outside of the platform.
The construction and size of the rotary parlour must be suited to the requirements of individual farmers. The size of the rotary platform must, for example, be adapted to the farmer's available space and number of cows. A rotary parlour arranged to receive about 20 to 40 cows is too large to be transported. Consequently, the assembly of the parlours in situ is required. In order to reduce the manufacturing costs of rotary parlours, it is important to reduce the number of included parts and the assembly time.